


One Day at a Time

by Legendsofkrypton



Series: Stiles Needs A Hug [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (Mentions of other pack members)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27135988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legendsofkrypton/pseuds/Legendsofkrypton
Summary: He's just taking it one day at a time, and thankfully Stiles has his new pack to help him through his decisions.
Relationships: Bobby Finstock & Stiles Stilinski
Series: Stiles Needs A Hug [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748032
Comments: 13
Kudos: 105





	One Day at a Time

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's short, but this was all my mind allowed me to create.

“Well thank the stars for that! Stilinski, if you had still insisted on doing lacrosse then I would have gone against Adrian and pulled you off the team regardless on it being your choice or not" Bobby exclaimed before he began to explain his reaction to the slightly startled young man in front of him.

The summer had been a very interesting one for Bobby, Adrian and Stiles. Bobby had noticed that the Sheriff wasn’t even aware that his son spent most of his free time uptown with the miraculously healed Hale, with the teenagers found by a new family to the neighborhood; or with his Chemistry and Econ teachers.

Stiles had become a normal picture to come upon in Bobby’s, or Adrian’s, and they would spend hours debating random topics to keep the kid safe. The two teachers had also, officially, been introduced to the Supernatural world by Deucalion when Stiles dragged them to meet the group. Bobby had known Chris briefly in school so wasn’t surprised at his hunter background but he and Adrian had been shocked by the number of teen wolves that the school now had.

So the teenager deciding that Lacrosse was no longer a sport for him, and instead choosing to try out for both baseball and track caused relief to flood the adults of the large group.

Aidan had convinced Stiles to try baseball and the large pack had noticed that the boy was a natural with a bat, while they were all amused to notice that he was able to outrun Ethan and Erica who were two of the fastest teens.

“Yeah, Cora explained what might happen" Stiles mumbled sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head nervously.

Cora was probably the best one for Stiles to talk to about triggers, she had witnessed the burning of her family and then had traveled alone for so long before being picked up as a Jane Doe. She had gone through the system a lot before Deucalion found her so she had noticed that Stiles often began to panic in certain settings and when certain things were brought to attention. So the lacrosse field would be his biggest trigger, as would mention of his ‘big win'; so leaving lacrosse was his best bet, and moving to something he could actually do meant that he would enjoy himself for once.

None of the wolves would be trying out for baseball, they were decent enough to acknowledge their unfair advantages so would keep from cheating against the rival human schools. However, most of them were going for track so Stiles knew that he would always have someone in his corner if he needed it.

“That girl has a smart head on her shoulders" Bobby mused before he slowly reached out and clasped Stiles' shoulder, tugging him into a one-armed hug. “I'm glad that you are listening to your loved one's kid, you’ll never be alone again. We won’t let that happen"

Stiles looked at his Coach in shock before his breath caught in his throat and he threw his arms around the man, clinging to him desperately. His father still hadn’t noticed that something had happened to him, Stiles was more skittish, he had night terrors if he wasn’t around the other teens, and he had been subdued for the beginning of the summer rather than celebrating the win of the game, but all John saw was his delinquent son being the same burden he always was.

Bobby caught how Stiles stiffened and moved to pull away, but he also caught how his soft sobs grew more desperate so he clung to the kid he had come to see as a family and held him tight.

“I got ya kid" Bobby muttered to Stiles repeatedly “We're pack, you aren’t losing us that easy"


End file.
